Lenny Wywiady
Sand (XXSandWraithXx)= Przedstawiam wam Sand, lennywca oraz moją lewą rękę. ''' A oto pytania: '''Powiedz coś o sobie: Jestem pokręconym krejzolem, ze skłonnościami do grammar nazizmu i zaawansowanego Lennyzmu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (te pytania by Aga) Jaką ilość smoczymiętófki w dokładności do nanolitrów potrafisz wsunąć? Nie wiem, nigdy nie próbowałam, ile dałabym rady najwięcej wcisnąć :P Czy zaryzykowałabyś zmieszanie ciebie z jakimś innym gatunkiem smoka? '''Mogłabym się skrzyżować z Death Songiem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ale póki co tego nie planuję ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Co byś zrobiła, gdybyś urodziła się jako bliźniaki syjamskie? Śmieszkowałabym podwójnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Którego Lennyego najbardziej lubisz? '''Tego klasycznego - jestem osobą dogłębnie ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) sentymentalną :> '''Co sądzisz o rozwoju Imperiumstwa lennywcowego? '''Miejscówa z przyszłością, daję okejkę, byle by było tak zbereźnie jak teraz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Król Julian czy Olaf? '''Pewno, że król Julek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Czy w realu często robisz minę Lennyego? '''Tylko gdy mam kosmate myśli (a wiele ich krąży po mojej głowie) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Masz ochotę się z kimś z Wikii...spotkać? '''Spotkać na żywo chciałabym wszystkich ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tylko czy oni chcieliby widzieć mnie XDDD |-|Ara (Rolkarka)= '''Przedstawiam wam Arę o imieniu Wiktoria. Lennywiec, adminka tej wiki oraz Arbuzonators. Miłego czytania! A oto pytania: Powiedz coś krótko o sobie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) To tak: Mam 15lat i po wakacjach do trzeciej klasy gimbazy. Ostatnio wciągnęłam się Transformice. Nazywam się Wiktoria, ale to już pewnie wszyscy wiedzą :D Jestem arbuzozjebem, ale to już tez wszyscy wiedzą...No czo mam jeszcze pisać? Miało być krótko :P ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Dlaczego tak bardzo kochasz arbuzy? Ja nie wiem, no po prostu lubię arbuzy, mam tak od zawsze, od zawsze jestem arbuzozjebem xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Czy wielbisz Lenny'ego/co o nim myślisz? No oczyścicie że wielbię, inaczej by tu mnie nie było :P Lenny jest moim kochankiem, władcą, królem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lenny to moje #RZYCIE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xDDD Twoje marzenie? Jedno? Nje - Kilka? Tag Zacznijmy od tych "przyziemnych". Od bardzo dawna marzy mi się skok na bungee, i bardzo, bardzo chciałabym mieć papugę, co widać zresztą :D Marzy mi się też własny koń, a najbardziej chciałabym mieć kochanego folblut na którym jeżdżę w stadninie. Chciałabym też zwiedzić cały świat, mieć prawko i żeby pasowało do prawka Porsche 918 albo Lamborghini veneno, najlepiej dwa C: A no i chciałabym zostać "tancerką ognia" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) To teraz te "nadziemne" W jakiś sposób przenieść się do świata JWS, móc tam zamieszkać, wytresować swojego smoka i zakumplować się z jeźdźcami. Chciałabym żeby dinozaury nie wyginęły, a wtedy tresowałabym raptory z Owenem Grandy z Jurassic world. xD Ożenić się z Jackiem Sparrowem <3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Twoje cechy charakteru? Zaczynając od tego że jestem "szaloną" optymistką, to jestem otwarta i towarzyska, bywam zbyt ciekawska, można powiedzieć że wszędzie mnie pełno xD Mówi się ze jestem zabawna i pomocna hmmm.... no w sumie jak mnie bliżej poznać. Myślę że należę do tych twórczych i kreatywnych osób. Mimo wszystko lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Zainteresowania? Mam dużo hobby, ale wypiszę ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Od czterech lat jeżdżę konno i to moja największa pasja <3 Startowałam już w kilku konkursach i dwóch zawodach towarzyskich. Możliwe że niedługo będę startowała w zawodach skokowych. Bardzo lubię jeździć na rolkach i praktycznie tak spędzam każdą chwilę poza domem. Kolejnym moim hobby jest rysowanie i malowanie farbami, i nawet nieźle mi to wychodzi, ale niestety cierpię ostatnio na bark weny :( Kocham tańczyć i sprawia mi to dużą frajdę. Mój styl taneczny to hip hop. Fotografia - po prostu uwielbiam robić zdjęcia, ale nienawidzę selfie xD Jestem wielką fanką motoryzacji i tym głownie się interesuje, ale lubię też wszelkie tematy o dinozaurach i astronomii, a steampunk uwielbiam. Zakochałam się ostatnio w tańcu z ogniem i połykaczach ognia. Od jakiegoś czasu czytam creepasty i szczerze - bardzo lubię mieć dreszcze xD A no i oczywiście smoki i JWS - I love it. No co? Lubie się rozpisywać :P ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Wolisz chleb z piekarni czy ze sklepu? Oczywiście że z piekarni, ma ten pyszny zapach i chrupiąca skórka ^^ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Papier toaletowy czy ręcznik kuchenny? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No oczywiście że papier toaletowy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Można nim coś, lub kogoś owinąć ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I na koniec: Kogo chciałabyś pozdrowić? Wszystkie lennywce i moje ukochane arbuzy, pozdro i propsy ;) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |-|Pan Hitler (anonim)= Chcę wam przedstawić pierwszego anonima na tej wiki, pod imieniem Adolf. Miłej lektury! A oto pytania: Powiedz coś o sobie Jestem Adolf, pochodzę z Austrii, lecz przeprowadziłem się do Berlina. Wywołałem II wś i nawet się cieszę, bo Ci żydzi w końcu dostali za swoje. Planuję jeszcze ich jakoś wyeliminować, ale nie wiem czy dam radę. Uwielbiam lennyfejsa, często go używam w wiadomościach. Nienawidzę Stalina. Moimi ulubionymi kolorami są czerwony, biały oraz czarny, czyli piękne barwy mojej flagi. Dlaczego dołączyłeś tutaj? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Uwielbiam LennyFejsa, więc wyszukałem jakieś Polskiej Wiki na temat tej emotikonki. I tak znalazłem się tutaj. Zauważyłem, że nawet tu o mnie piszą, więc szybko się wtrąciłem w wątek i takim oto sposobem pewna założycielka dała mi kolorowy nick. Jak bardzo lubisz lennywców? Sam nim jestem, więc na 100% :P. Jak to możliwe, skoro popełniłeś samobójstwo w 1945, a teraz jeszcze żyjesz? D: Tajemnica ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Opisz swój charakter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Jestem wybuchowy, bywam niemiły, ale mimo wszystko kocham zwierzęta i małe dzieci. One strasznie się mnie boją, mnie to boli :(. Wolisz chleb z piekarni czy ze sklepu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tradycyjny chlebek z piekarni ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I na koniec: Kogo chciałbyś pozdrowić? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Chciałbym pozdrowić wiele osób, w tym was lennywce oraz moją zmarłą żonę. Niech Cię szlak Stalin! |-|Yetek Mietek (Yetriss)= Dzisiej przedstowiom wom Yetka Mietka zwanego Yetim. Fest czytania! *śląski off* A oto pytania: Powiedz coś krótko o sobie. Prosimy się nie rozpisywać. A co tu do opisywania? Po prostu sobie jestem... Ech, dobra - jestem Dovahkiinem, jestem wiedźminką, jestem Assassynką, jestem jakże mądrym Szkarłatnożmijem, jestem Potterhead, (w mniejszym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale jestem) jestem Avatarem, jestem Gryfonką, jestem rakiem... No, i jestem jakże poczciwym Yetizaurem. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aniołek czy diabełek? Powiedz, jaki masz charakter? Raz to, raz to - raz będzieta za mną tęsknić (patrz. Sandi), a raz będzieta chcieć, bym poszła w czortu mater. W każdym razie w obu przypadkach jestem dość znośna, ogólnie lubię innymi pomagać, ale czasem lennystwo u mnie bierze górę (tak... żeby tylko czasem :P). Chociaż... W skrócie może mogłam powiedzieć, że mam charakter kobiecy zmieszany z lodówką - raz mam coś na myśli, raz nie, jak żarówka. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Czy kiedykolwiek myślałaś o zostaniu adminem? A skąd! Zaczynając od tego, że dość mało myślę, a kończąc na jakże przydatnej wiadomości, że... Cóż, nie oszukujmy się - niezbyt lubię taką "większą" odpowiedzialność... Co oczywiście nie pogardziłabym tym stanowiskiem, ale to nie dla mnie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ludzie z innych wiki zazwyczaj Cię lubią czy niezbyt? A skąd mam wiedzieć? Sądzę jednak, że jestem raczej znośna do lubienia (no, chyba, że o czymś nie wiem xD). Trza by się było spytać, cholipka... Ale wracając, myślę, że raczej większość internetów mnie ludzi, innych ludzi na Wikiach też. Czasem się zraczę czy cuś, ale pomińmy to. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ulubiony sklep spożywczy? Lidl. Bo tak. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ulubione rzeczy? (Kolor, smok, zwierzę, litera, państwo... itp.) Skoro już o tym mowa, a oczywiście nie dają mi się rozpisywać, to napiszę w skrócie: Kolor? oczywiście, że niebieski. <3 Nie pogardzę też fioletowym. Kiedyś, kiedyś w dalekiej przeszłości lubiłam czerwony... Mój ukochany smokeł to Stormcutter, bo sowa, bo piękny, bo każdy kolor do niego pasuje, a kiedyś chciałam Nocną Furię. ;-; Z ulubionym zwierzęciem nie miałam jakoś trudno, bo uwielbiam kruki - są piękne, czarne, kojarzą mi się z pier***nięciem (Yen, to przez ciebie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Moje ulubione państwa to oczywiście Niemcy, Heil Hitler! Polska. :D Jakiej orientacji jesteś i dlaczego takiej? Jesteś w związku? Jeśli tak, to z kim? Orientacja moja jest jaka jest i jej raczej nie zmienię. A co do związku - niby z nikim nie jestem, ale jakieś rakowe stworzonka cierpią ode mnie, że lubię Geralta za bardzo. Cholerne raki. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I na koniec: Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? A dajta mi tu wszystkich! Napisane tylko dlatego, że nie chcę mi się was wypisywać, moje raki kochane. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) |-|Sonar (Sonarcha)= Chcem wam przedstawić Sonara, przywódcę Szybkich Szpiców oraz uciekacza z czatu. Miłej lektury! A oto pytania: Powiedz coś krótko o sobie Coś krótko o sobie. To nie było trudne zadanie. Chleb czy bułka? Bułka! Chociaż chleb też nie jest zły...... Ale ostatecznie wybieram bułkę, najlepiej wieloziarnistą. Biedronka czy Tesco? A może Lidl? *derp* Lidl! Tam są najlepsze bagietki z czosnkiem (chamska reklama). W ogóle często tam chodzę. Ulubione rzeczy, typu np.kolor? kolor: turkusowy. Smok: sand wraith i szybki szpic. Jedzenie: Ryba. Sport: pływanie. Coś jeszcze wam potrzebne? Twój charakter? wybuchowy, leniwy, wredny i leniwy. Zapomniałem dodać że jestem leniwy i wiecznie głodny. Mówiłem że jestem leniwy? Jesteś aktualnie w związku? Jeśli tak to z kim? Nie jestem, i jak narazie nie zamierzam. Twoje marzenia? Znaleźć żywego smoka, zostać adminem na tej wiki (to jest nawet możliwe), Orientacja? Czemu właśnie taka? nie wiem. Po prostu taką orientację mam i tyle. Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Wszystkie lennywce oczywiście! Wiem że było krótko, ale cóż mam poradzić? Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Mądre artykuły Kategoria:Inne